1964 Olympics
At the 1964 Winter Olympics held in Innsbruck, Austria, one ice hockey event was held: men's ice hockey. This tournament was also counted as IIHF World Championship and IIHF European Championship. Games were held at the Olympiahalle Innsbruck. Medalists ¹The tie-breaking procedures for the Olympics were changed after the competition. By the previous rules (goal difference between teams involved in the medal round), Canada was the bronze medal winner, but just before the medal ceremony this was changed, and Czechoslovakia won bronze by new rules (goal difference in all games of the Olympics). This tournament also served as the World Championships and the European Championships for 1964. In 2005, the International Ice Hockey Federation attempted to alter the results of World Championship, awarding Canadians a bronze medal, but then it changed its mind, and in September 2005 the IIHF finally rejected Canada's appeal to be awarded 3rd place. Preliminary Qualifications Oceania 2 games total goals Played @ Tokyo, Japan *'November 23,1963' Japan 17 Australia 1 *'November 25,1963' Japan 17 Australia 6 Japan beat Australia 34 goals to 7. Germany 2 games total goals *'December 6, 1963 @ Fuessen, West Germany' West Germany 4 East Germany 4 *'December 8, 1963 @ East Berlin, East Germany' West Germany 4 East Germany 3 West Germany beat East Germany 8 goals to 7. Qualification matches Winners (in bold) qualified for the Group A to play for 1st-8th places. Teams, which lost their qualification matches, played in Group B for 9th-16th places. *'January 27' **'Switzerland' 5-1 Norway **'Canada' 14-1 Yugoslavia *'January 28' **'USSR' 19-1 Hungary **'Czechoslovakia' 17-2 Japan **'Sweden' 12-2 Italy **'USA' 7-2 Romania **'Germany' 2-1 Poland ** Austria 2-8 Finland Group A First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *'January 29' **USSR 5-1 USA **Czechoslovakia 11-1 Germany **Canada 8-0 Switzerland *'January 30' **Finland 4-0 Switzerland **Canada 3-1 Sweden *'January 31' **USA 8-0 Germany **USSR 7-5 Czechoslovakia *'February 1' **Czechoslovakia 4-0 Finland **USSR 15-0 Switzerland **Sweden 7-4 USA *'February 2' **Canada 4-2 Germany **Sweden 7-0 Finland *'February 3' **Canada 8-6 USA *'February 4' **USSR 10-0 Finland **Czechoslovakia 5-1 Switzerland **Sweden 10-2 Germany *'February 5' **Canada 6-2 Finland **USSR 10-0 Germany **Sweden 12-0 Switzerland **Czechoslovakia 7-1 USA *'February 7' **Germany 6-5 Switzerland **Finland 3-2 USA **USSR 4-2 Sweden **Czechoslovakia 3-1 Canada *'February 8' **Germany 2-1 Finland **USA 7-3 Switzerland **USSR 3-2 Canada **Sweden 8-3 Czechoslovakia Group B Teams in this group play for 9th-16th places. *'January 30' **Austria 6-2 Yugoslavia **Poland 6-1 Romania **Italy 6-4 Hungary **Japan 4-3 Norway *'January 31' **Poland 4-2 Norway **Japan 6-4 Romania *'February 1' **Austria 3-0 Hungary **Yugoslavia 5-3 Italy *'February 2' **Norway 9-2 Italy **Romania 5-5 Yugoslavia *'February 3' **Poland 6-2 Hungary **Austria 5-5 Japan *'February 4' **Yugoslavia 6-4 Japan *'February 5' **Poland 7-0 Italy **Austria 2-5 Romania **Norway 5-1 Hungary *'February 6' **Austria 5-3 Italy **Yugoslavia 4-2 Hungary **Japan 4-3 Poland **Norway 4-2 Romania *'February 8' **Austria 2-8 Norway **Poland 9-3 Yugoslavia **Romania 6-2 Italy **Japan 6-2 Hungary *'February 9' **Austria 1-5 Poland **Norway 8-4 Yugoslavia **Romania 8-3 Hungary **Italy 8-6 Japan Leading scorers Final ranking # Soviet Union # Sweden # Czechoslovakia # Canada # United States # Finland # Germany # Switzerland # Poland # Norway # Japan # Romania # Austria # Yugoslavia # Italy # Hungary # Australia Team Photos 64CanOly.jpg|Canada 1964SWeden.jpg|Sweden 1964USA.jpg|United States 1964Soviet.jpg|Soviet Union 1964Czechoslovakia.jpg|Czechoslovakia Game Ads 64OlympicsMontrealRadioAd.jpg|Montreal Radio Ad Category:1964 in hockey Category:International competitions Category:Olympic Games Category:World Championships in Austria